A Good Year
by paranoia19
Summary: Natsu dice que ya no está interesado en Lucy, piensa que tal vez nunca debió conocerla, pero lo que no sabe es que todavía la sigue amando, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo, se vuelven a reencontrar y otra vez los sentimientos ocultos despertarán. Una historia sobre el amor y las segundas y nuevas oportunidades que podemos tener aunque nos hayan roto el corazón en el pasado. UA.
1. Introducción

A Good Year

**Nota importante:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

Enero

El reloj marcaba las 7 de la mañana, la nieve caía por la ventana, odiaba levantarse tan temprano por culpa del despertador, y más aún en esas fechas que eran totalmente frías. Todos los días tenía la misma rutina, despertarse, ducharse, desayunar, irse al trabajo, regresar antes de las 6 de la tarde, darle de comer a Happy (su gato), hacer la cena, descansar, ver la televisión un rato y dormir. En fin, su vida era rutinaria, no era muy interesante.

¿Su nombre? Natsu Dragneel. Un hombre de 25 años de edad, un poco maduro, soltero, atractivo con un buen trabajo.

Todo le iba muy bien, pero había algo que no le satisfacía por completo y que le hacía sentirse vacío, y al parecer el ya se había dado cuenta: él no era feliz, no tenía a alguien importante en su vida y no quería tenerlo.

¿La razón? El tenía el corazón roto, y aunque él siempre lo negase, en secreto, muy al fondo de sus sentimientos, la seguía queriendo y tal vez la seguía considerando como alguien importante en su vida.

A su "querida" Lucy Heartphilia, su ya no-mejor amiga, porque perdieron comunicación total en casi 7 años.

Esta es una historia para los corazones rotos, si alguna vez tendrían una segunda oportunidad de regresar con esa persona que tanto amas, sin importar cuánto tiempo haya pasado.

.-.-.-.

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno como verán soy nueva, así que debí de empezar una nueva historia porque se me ocurrió una buena idea de hacer un fic sobre esta pareja.

Recuerden: si no hay reviews, borraré esta historia.


	2. Deseo Cumplido

**A Good Year**

**Enero**

**Capítulo 2:** Deseo cumplido.

**Nota importante**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Ordenar el almacén de su ático no le gustaba, puesto a que tenía muchas cosas desordenadas y viejas que ya casi ni las veía porque llevaban muchos años guardadas y no tenía tiempo de verlas, pero una limpieza después de mucho tiempo, no le vendría mal, era su día libre, y ya que tenía tiempo suficiente, no lo quería desperdiciar.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme Happy? – Miró al gato – Ah es cierto, tu no hablas, creo que me estoy volviendo loco – Rió un poco, cuando en ese entonces su móvil empieza a sonar, miró la pantalla para ver quién estaba llamándolo, era Gray.

- ¿Qué quieres chico helado? – Se escuchó un berrinche departe de Gray, Natsu rió, amaba fastidiar – ¿Quieres que te acompañe al café y decirme algo? ¿Acaso me estás pidiendo una cita? –Bromeó Natsu mientras acomodaba una caja llena de polvo que encontró.

- _No idiota, en serio quiero decirte algo muy importante, es sobre Juvia_ - dijo nervioso Gray del otro lado de la línea.

- Ah tu noviecita, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Otro problema con los celos?

-_ No nada de eso, quiero ayuda, quiero casarme con ella._

- ¿¡Estás bromeando!? – dijo Natsu asombrado, que no midió bien en donde caminaba y se tropezó con otra caja que estaba en el suelo, haciendo que esta se rompiera y que todo lo que tenía dentro se valla por todo el suelo – Mierda, eso dolió – dijo poniéndose de pie mirando a todas las cosas en el piso – _Rayos, esto me tomará más tiempo de lo pensé –_ pensó Natsu con desgano.

Recogió cada cosa que se había caído, y se encontró nuevamente asombrado, esa caja era una de las más valiosas para él, observó detenidamente y le vino una profunda nostalgia, tenía las fotos del recuerdo de su último año de la escuela y de la universidad, los premios por ser el mejor atleta en la escuela, el baile de promoción y su graduación.

En casi todas esas fotos no faltaba Gray, su mejor amigo desde la escuela, Juvia, su amiga y ahora prometida de Gray, y por último _ella, _Lucy, "ex-mejor amiga", e incluso llegó a ser su novia durante la universidad, miró a una fotografía donde salía ella y él abrazados mirando a la cámara, ¿Qué será de ella ahora? La extrañaba mucho, fue prácticamente su primer amor, la chica que lo tenía loco, su mejor amiga y novia, e incluso ambos ya habían planeado casarse cuando terminasen la universidad, recuerda cuando se fue a vivir con ella un buen tiempo, sonrió, recordar eso era muy divertido, y en las vacaciones de verano cuando se fueron a celebrar su cumpleaños en la playa junto con Gray y Juvia, todos esos recuerdos que tenía junto a ella los atesoraba en su corazón, aún la amaba después de todo, no quería a otra, no necesitaba de otra, porque en ella veía todo lo que quería sin pedírselo.

Pero ¿Qué les pasó? Si estaban tan bien, tan felices juntos ¿Por qué terminaron esa linda relación?

- _Oye rosadito, ¿Ya estás vivo? _– Le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de Gray – _Te estoy esperando desde hace tres minutos y tú ni contestas._

- A-ah lo siento Gray, me distraje con una revista – Mintió Natsu avergonzado ¿De verdad había tardado tres minutos en recordarla?

- _Estás viendo porno otra vez ¿verdad? _– Rió Gray, burlándose de Natsu.

- ¡Pero mira quién habla! El que lee revistas pornográficas cuando su novia no está – Dijo Natsu vencedor – Jaja acéptalo Gray, yo no veo mujeres baratas en revistas, no soy como tú.

- _Cállate rosado, sabes bien que ya no hago eso desde la universidad_ – dijo Gray apenado justificándose _– ahora volviendo al tema, mañana quiero hablar contigo, quiero hacerle una sorpresa a Juvia para decirle que quiero que sea mi esposa, quiero que todo sea perfecto._

- Cuenta conmigo, me gustan las sorpresas – sonrió Natsu.

- _Ok, entonces mañana nos vemos en el café de siempre a las 6 de la tarde, ¿te parece bien?_

- Hecho.

- _Ya, mañana nos vemos, que no se te olvide o eres hombre frito, tengo que colgar, Juvia está por aquí, adiós._

- Adiós chico helado – guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón, no podía creer que su mejor amigo se iba a casar, rió recordando cuando en tiempos de universidad Gray decía que nunca iba a tener una novia como Juvia por lo melosa que era. Qué irónico.

Guardó los recuerdos en una caja nueva, miró una vez más la última foto donde salían Natsu y ella abrazados, pero se percató de algo, al reverso de la foto había algo escrito.

"_Un lindo día con el estúpido, celebrando nuestros 3 años de estar juntos. Te amo Idiota. Con amor Lucy H."_

- ¿Después de casi siete años me doy cuenta de que esto estaba escrito? - Dijo Natsu con una expresión nostálgica – Ay Lucy, no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de verte otra vez – Suspiró – Mierda, esto me está haciendo sentir mal, vamos Happy, sigamos ordenando – Se dispuso a seguir ordenando, "_mejor hubiera sido nunca conocerla"_ pensó tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que Lucy volvería.

Porque sabía que nunca iba a volver.

* * *

Estacionó su auto frente al nuevo Mini-market que estaba cerca a su casa, en verdad podía llegar a pie, pero detestaba del frío y caminar en el piso helado no le convenía.

Cuando ingresó a la tienda se dispuso a buscar el área de comida de mascotas, el pobre Happy se había quedado sin comer ya que su comida se le había terminado.

- Haber haber ¿Dónde podrá estar esa estúpida comida? – gruñó al no poder encontrar la sección de comidas para mascotas, llevaba buscando como 20 minutos y ya se estaba rindiendo, cuando en ese entonces divisó un cartel donde decía "Alimento para mascotas" y se dispuso a ir más rápido para alcanzar la comida de Happy e irse a casa.

_- _Ya falta poco Natsu, consigue el premio y abandonarás esta podrida tienda –se alentó a sí mismo.

Cuando entonces, chocó con una persona, haciendo que los dos caigan al piso.

- Fíjate bien por donde caminas idiota – Le dijo una chica que intentaba recoger las cosas que se le habían caído de su bolso - ¿Acaso no ves que esta es una tienda y no se puede correr como un- No pudo terminar de hablar, porque cuando alzó su mirada se quedó helada.

Él la miró detenidamente, se quedó helado como ella, ¿en verdad era ella? Frotó sus ojos y se pellizcó la mano para ver si no era una alucinación, había pasado tanto tiempo sin ella y tal vez los recuerdos que tuvo ese día lo estaban haciendo loco, cuando volvió a mirarla, vió que ella seguía mirándolo con sus grandes ojos cafés, su cabello había crecido un poco, el resto estaba igual, se veía linda.

- ¿Lucy? – Dijo con una emoción - ¿Eres Lucy Heartphilia?

La chica se quedó mirándolo un rato y luego miró hacia el suelo – No, creo que te equivocas de persona, lo siento – Se levantó rápido e intentó caminar velozmente, sin embargo no pudo porque Natsu agarró su brazo con fuerza.

- Conozco esa voz Lucy, y también sé la forma en que no te salen las mentiras, siempre miras al suelo cuando quieres hacer una – dijo Natsu con bastante seriedad.

La rubia se detuvo y suspiró – Supongo que no me queda de otra Natsu, me has descubierto – Dijo Lucy vencida – Odio que me conozcas tan bien.

- Es porque aún eres importante para mí – confesó Natsu con mucha seriedad, lo cual hizo que Lucy abriera más sus ojos – ¿Por qué te fuiste? – le dijo con tristeza mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Podemos ir al parque donde siempre nos veíamos? No creo que un súper mercado sea el lugar perfecto para hablar – Le dijo Lucy – Tengo mucho que contarte, no sé desde cuándo no nos vemos.

- Siete años Lucy.

- Hace siete años, ¿qué tiempos no? – Sonrió nostálgicamente la rubia – Quiero decirte muchas cosas Natsu.

- Yo también, pero además necesito saber muchas cosas.

Y después de comprar la comida para Happy, se dispusieron a salir al parque para conversar, estaba confundido, emocionado, triste, alegre, tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados, _"estúpida comida de Happy" _pensó, no podía estar tranquilo.

"_De todas maneras mi deseo de volver a verla se cumplió"_ pensó Natsu sonriendo.

* * *

Hola chicos, gracias por los dos reviews, espero que siga creciendo de reviews *-*

Sé que aún no tengo experiencia, es mi primer fic y lo quiero hacer genial, así que depende de ustedes si quieren que siga continuando.

Recuerden: Si no hay reviews, no hay nuevo capítulo y no sabrán lo que le pasó a Lucy en los 7 años que desapareció.

Con mucho cariño, me despido.


	3. Reencuentro

**A Good Year**

**Enero**

**Capítulo 3:** Reencuentro.

**Aviso:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

El aire frío en el parque no era muy conveniente para ninguno de los dos, Natsu le había dicho a Lucy que si gustaba irían a su casa y le invitaría algo, pero ella insistió en quedarse en el parque, le traía muchos recuerdos, el aire tenía una sensación rara, no se habían visto desde hace casi 7 años y formaba una combinación perfecta de alegría y nostalgia a la vez en ambos jóvenes.

Una vez que llegaron al parque, se sentaron en una banca, y el silencio se hizo presente en ambos por un buen tiempo.

-_ ¿Pero qué rayos debo decirle? _– Pensó Natsu con nerviosismo – _No la he visto desde hace mucho, ¿se sentirá extraña? ¿debería decirle que se ve linda? ¿que la extraño? ¿o debería de ir directo al grano?._

- Me gusta tu chaqueta negra, es como la de Axl Rose – Dijo Lucy rompiendo el hielo.

- ¿Eh? – Natsu miró su chaqueta – Gracias, no sabía que me hacía ver así.

- De nada, combina bien con tus jeans.

- Ehmm..¿es un cumplido? – Sonrió Natsu.

- No – Rió Lucy.

- Lo sé, tú nunca me has hecho uno.

- Y no quiero hacerlo – Lo miró tiernamente – No por hoy.

- Tan seca y linda como siempre.

- Y tú tan raro e ingenuo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste Lucy? – Preguntó Natsu yendo directo al grando.

Lucy lo miró y suspiró, pensó un rato, y luego respondió – Me llegaron rumores de que tu amiga a quien amabas antes que a mí había regresado – Hizo una pausa – Pero esa no fue la razón principal por la que me fui – Suspiró – Mi madre había caído gravemente enferma y tenía que irme lo más rápido posible a Europa – Miró a Natsu – Pero no llegé a tiempo, ella murió.

Natsu se sintió un poco mal – Lo siento por tu madre Lucy.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- Pero entonces ¿por qué no me avisaste antes o una llamada o un mensaje? Podía tomar el primer vuelo con tal de ir a verte Lucy y lo sabes muy bien…habías desaparecido, te busqué por todas partes sin saber donde estabas y no te encontré.

-No quería que me vieras en mal estado Natsu.

- ¿En siete años?

- Después de casi dos años planeaba regresar e ir a decirte todo y a reencontrarme con los demás, pero mi padre me convenció de quedarme a trabajar en su empresa ya que se sentía muy solo, supuestamente iba a heredar la empresa para quedarme estable económicamente, pasaron los años y me di cuenta de que era muy tarde para regresar y tal vez ya me habías olvidado, supongo que fue mi culpa por no intentar comunicarme contigo – Suspiró – Pero hace seis meses mi padre falleció por un accidente, y la empresa quedó en quiebra y cerró, no teníamos suficientes empleados. No hay empresa, no hay trabajo, no hay dinero, no hay familia, con las justas viajé aquí otra vez, quería una nueva vida donde ya la había empezado, ahora ya no vivo en una gran casa, vivo en un pequeño departamento no muy lejos de aquí.

Natsu se quedó pensativo por un momento, se sintió peor haber escuchado eso, Lucy se quedó huérfana y sin familia.

- ¿Hace cuando has venido?

- Hace una semana, pero no sabía dónde encontrarte.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos.

- Lo siento por tu padre Lucy, no quería hacerte recordar.

- Estoy bien Natsu, ya no te preocupes – Hizo una pausa – Mas bien yo soy la que se debería de disculpar.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Natsu asombrado.

- Por hacer que sufras todo este tiempo.

Natsu la abrazó – No me importa que yo haya sufrido Lucy, lo que me importa ahora es que tú estés bien – Hizo una pausa y la miró – ¿Y a qué chica te refieres? Yo nunca amé a nadie, a excepción de ti y lo sabes.

- ¿No tienes novia? Yo pensaba que ya tenías una en estos momentos – Bromeó Lucy.

- Hablo en serio Lucy.

Lucy lo miró – Un pajarito me contó.

- Dime quién fue.

- No te diré quién me lo dijo Natsu – Lucy se soltó de su abrazo delicadamente – Pero sí diré que Lissana fue la chica a la que tu amabas antes que yo.

- Yo no amé a ninguna chica estúpida, excepto a ti Lucy.

- ¿No has tenido novia en todo este tiempo?

- No.

- ¿No has besado a alguna chica?

- No.

- ¿No te ha gustado alguna chica?

- No.

- ¿No te has acostado con alguien?

- Por Dios Lucy ¿qué dices? Te he dicho que no – Dijo Natsu acabando con la paciencia.

- ¿No sigues-

- La respuesta va a seguir siendo un no Lucy, ya basta – Dijo Natsu con la paciencia acabada.

- Te iba a preguntar si aún sigues teniendo a Happy.

Natsu se quedó callado y sonrió, Lucy era única – Sí, y está muy gordo.

Lucy sonrió – Extrañaba a Happy.

- ¿Y a mí no?

- Claro que sí.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, el ambiente helado se volvió cálido entre los dos.

- Tengo frío – Dijo Lucy.

- Subamos al auto, te dejaré en tu casa o te enfermarás.

- Pero yo quiero seguir aquí – Lo miró con ojos tiernos.

- ¿Quieres que miremos a la nieve caer?

- No, quiero que miremos las estrellas.

Y ambos se acomodaron en la banca para estar acostados uno al lado de otro mirando el cielo, específicamente a las estrellas. Aunque Natsu no miraba solo a las estrellas, también miraba a Lucy uno que otro rato.

- Me gustan las estrellas – Dijo Lucy – Me traen muchos recuerdos.

- A mí también Lucy…– Sonrió Natsu apegándose más a ella – A mí también.

* * *

- Entonces – dijo Lucy - ¿Nos vemos mañana a las 6:30 de la tarde en el mismo parque?

- Sí – dijo Natsu "_Mierda olvidé a Gray_" pensó – Mejor a las 7, es que tengo unos asuntos que atender.

- Ah bueno, si tienes una cita, entonces será para-

- No tengo ninguna cita Lucy, mañana saldré con Gray, dice que tiene que decirme algo importante.

- ¿Se volvió gay y quiere una cita contigo?

Natsu rió – Jaja no tontita, se va a casar con Juvia.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Dijo Lucy sorprendida – Yo solo me acuerdo que ellos eran demasiado tímidos entre ellos – sonrió nostálgicamente – Y también cuando nos pidió ayuda para declarársele a Juvia.

- Sí, fue demasiado gracioso – Natsu sonrió – El tonto al final derramó su jugo en la ropa de Juvia.

Lucy rió – Entonces, ¿mañana a las 7 de la noche o crees que te tomarás más tiempo con Gray?

- No, mañana a las 7 de la noche, quiero verte mañana.

- Yo también Natsu – Quitó el cinturón de seguridad del auto – Creo que ya es tarde y me tengo que ir a descansar, además… - Abrió la puerta y se bajó del auto, Natsu había estacionado el auto frente al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento– Hace mucho frío.

Natsu miró a Lucy desde su auto.

- Hasta mañana Natsu – le sonrió Lucy – Que tengas unas buenas noches y dale un abrazo a Happy de mi parte.

- ¿Y para mí?

- Para ti no.

- ¿Y por qué? – Le dijo Natsu insinuando estar triste.

- Porque mañana te lo daré.

- Eso es injusto.

Ambos se sonrieron, Lucy dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

- Hey Lucy, espera – Natsu bajó del auto, corrió hacia ella y le dió un fuerte abrazo – Te extrañé mucho – Se soltó de el abrazo - Que tengas unas buenas noches también.

Lucy lo miró, él era tan tierno, no había cambiado en ese aspecto, eso le hizo sonreír.

- ¿No has tenido novio desde que te fuiste no?

- No y no he besado, ni me ha gustado alguien y mucho menos acostado con alguien.

Natsu le sonrió – Que duermas bien Lucy, mañana nos vemos – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a ir al auto.

- Hey Natsu – Dijo Lucy desde la puerta del edificio.

Natsu volteó a verla – Dime Lucy.

- Yo también te extrañé mucho – Le sonrió y se metió en el edificio.

* * *

- Mierda, son las 10:30 de la noche y Happy no ha comido – Dijo Natsu entrando a su casa y llamó a Happy – ¡Happy! Ven aquí la comida está lista – le vació en su plato la comida que tanto esperaba el gato.

Antes de que Happy se pusiera a comer Natsu le dio un pequeño abrazo y el gato le quedó mirando algo extraño, Natsu casi nunca lo abrazaba.

- Déja de mirarme raro ¿si? – Hizo una pausa – Es de parte de Lucy, ha regresado y muy pronto la verás – Le sonrió al gato.

Antes de dormir, Natsu se quedó pensando, _"Por fin ha regresado" _pensó, pero las cosas tenían que ir avanzando poco a poco, se prometió nunca dejarla y eso iba a hacer: mantener su promesa, porque no le importaba cuánto tiempo le costaría estar con ella otra vez.

* * *

Hoooooooola chicocos, ya sé que el fic tiene pocos reviews, pero les prometí que si habían, subiría otro, gracias por leerme, espero que sean más.

Ya saben, de ustedes depende esta historia.

Les prometo no decepcionarlos en el próximo capítulo :) Nos vemos.

Deja un review o si no Happy te comerá.


	4. Té de Manzanilla

**A Good Year**

**Enero**

**Capítulo 4:** Té de manzanilla.

**Aviso Importante**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

Espero que les gustee, a mí me gustó la parte final muahaha.

* * *

Estaba tardando mucho tiempo, miró su reloj por enésima vez, pidió otra taza de café a la señorita que atendía en la cafetería.

Natsu estaba tardando mucho, Gray le estaba esperando desde hace 20 minutos.

- _Si en un segundo más no llega, juro que me iré y le patearé el trasero_ – pensó Gray

En cuanto dijo eso, apareció un Natsu cansado y agitado, se notaba que había corrido, pero ¿acaso no tenía auto?

- Hey chico helado, mandé mi auto a reparar en cuanto salí, parece que los frenos están averiados y me vine caminando – Dijo Natsu justificándose por su tardanza, "_Es como si me hubiera leído la mente"_ pensó Gray mirándolo raro.

_Caminando, sí claro, se nota que ha corrido como loco._

- Ya no importa rosadito – Dijo Gray – Si te tardabas un segundo más me iba a ir.

- Mentiroso, siempre me has esperado.

- Pero ahora estaba diciendo la verdad – Suspiró Gray haciéndose el dramático - ¿Por qué nadie me cree?

- La verdad no lo sé, ni Juvia lo hace – Rió Natsu – Por eso es celosa.

- Y así de celosa, la amo.

- Ohh el chico helado está enamorado – Dijo Natsu fingiendo ser una de esas chicas que suspiran cuando escuchan algo lindo de un hombre.

- Exactamente rosadito – Dijo Gray asintiendo que está enamorado de su amada Juvia, la amaba como si no hubiera otra, y aunque los demás le digan que ella no era tan perfecta, a él sí le parecía, estaba con ella desde hace ya casi 7 años, cuando tenía 18, y sentía que cada día que pasaba la amaba aún más "_Y así debería ser siempre_" se corrigió a sí mismo, miró a su amigo que estaba pidiendo un café y sintió un poco de tristeza _"Tal vez si ella no se hubiera ido de aquí, ya tendrían a un pequeño Natsu corriendo por aquí_" pensó, era obvio recordarla, era su segunda mejor amiga después de Juvia, ella le ayudó a cómo declarársele a su ya-casi esposa, y desde que se fue, Natsu había cambiado mucho, ya no hacía sus bromas como antes y ya no tenía tanta chispa, se había vuelto un poco más serio y estaba seguro de que todavía él la seguía queriendo aunque ya le había negado muchas veces, en todas esas veces que le ayudó a superar, no había conseguido de que él no olvidara a Lucy, "_Ay Dios, el amor es tan hermoso, pero duele cuando alguien se va_" cuando su amigo volvió con los dos cafés y se sentó al frente de él, se atrevió a preguntarle una vez más después de tanto tiempo – ¿No crees que deberías intentarlo con una chica?

- ¿A qué te refieres Gray? – Dijo Natsu bebiendo un poco de su café caliente.

- Es que mírate, buen trabajo, buen sueldo, una casa, ¡Incluso una mascota! – Dijo Gray yéndose al grano – Y eso que no tienes una cara tan fea como Gazille – Bromeó.

Natsu rió - ¿Me estás diciendo que soy lindo? No sabía que tenías tu lado gay.

- No es eso – Dijo Gray – Me refiero a que tienes tanta oportunidad de conseguirte a una chica bonita y que te quiera. ¿No crees que deberías dejar el pasado atrás?

- Creo que ya hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces Gray y no te das por vencido – Suspiró Natsu – Pero no puedo, después de todo ella es ella ¿no? – Miró a su taza de café – La extrañaba tanto – Murmuró.

- Dios, no tienes remedio, eres más difícil que una chica – Suspiró – Si sigues así vas a morir amándola – Dijo Gray derrotado una vez más. Sólo quería que su amigo esté bien, que no tenga que estar triste cada vez que estaba solo y al final abundarse de los recuerdos con ella, "_espera un minuto_" pensó Gray _"¿Él acaba de decir extrañaba? Será que…"_ - Acabas de decir "_extrañaba_" rosadito – Dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra, lo miró serio - ¿Acaso ella ha regresado?

Natsu se quedó helado "_Rayos, ahora la he cagado_, _me va a matar_" pensó, acordó con Lucy la noche pasada que iba a hacer una sorpresa a Juvia y a Gray cuando los vea.

No tenía otra opción, al igual que Lucy, no le salían bien sus mentiras y al final le iba a contar todo.

_Al parecer Gray no era tan idiota como todos creíamos._

- Ehh… sí.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Dijo Gray sorprendido, ¿su amigo no estará teniendo alucinaciones?

- Sí hablo en serio, ayer me encontré con ella en el nuevo Mini-Market que está por mi casa, cerca de aquí, estaba buscando la comida para Happy y de pronto me choqué con una chica y me dí cuenta que era Lucy, luego de que nos quedamos sorprendidos, nos fuimos al parque y me contó toda su vida en los siete años perdidos.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Bueno, como verás mi estimado amigo, es una larga historia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mierda me he quedado dormida, Natsu me va a matar – Dijo Lucy levantándose de la cama, estaba muy cansada, el clima de allí no le hacía muy bien, había pescado un resfriado.

Se fue corriendo al baño y se duchó, se secó su largo y dorado cabello para no empeorar su resfriado, se puso unas converse, unos jean y una sudadera grande de color azul, su estilo no había cambiado mucho. No le gustaban mucho los tacones, ni las faldas, prefería la ropa más cómoda posible.

Miró su móvil, eran las 6:45 de la tarde, se fue corriendo hacia el ascensor, no le gustaban las escaleras.

- ¿Señorita Lucy? – Lucy volteó a ver quién le decía eso, en el ascensor, a su lado estaba una chica de unos 15 años, poco desarrollada y con un largo cabello azul.

- ¿Desea algo? – Le dijo Lucy – Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Señorita Lucy ¿no me recuerda? Soy yo, Wendy Marvel, siempre me acompañaba a las clases de ballet y me cuidaba.

Lucy intentó recordad ¿Wendy Marvel? ¡Ah! ¡La mocosa! Pero ¿cómo se había olvidado de ella? Se había olvidado que había sido niñera por un buen tiempo para conseguir dinero y así comprarle el regalo a Natsu por sus 18 años. Miró a Wendy un rato, había crecido bastante, por eso no la había reconocido mucho, seguro que ya no era la misma mocosa de siempre, su mirada ya no era tan inocente como la de una niña, estaba sólo un poco desarrollada para lo que ella era cuando tenía 15, y era bonita, "_¿Ya tendrá novio? Seguro. El tiempo pasa volando Lucy_" se dijo a sí misma.

- Ehh… ¿Mocosa? – Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

- ¡Señorita Lucy! – La abrazó Wendy al borde del llanto, la había extrañado mucho, era como su hermanita - ¿Dónde se ha metido todo este tiempo? La he extrañado mucho.

- Yo también mocosa – La abrazó Lucy más fuerte. – Me había ido a Europa – Dijo Lucy.

- ¿Y por qué no me llevó? Me imagino que se fue con el tío Natsu ¿no? –.

Lucy se quedó callada por unos momentos "_Debí de irme con él. Tonta Lucy_" pensó por unos instantes y luego respondió – La verdad me fui sola por unos asuntos, pero no te preocupes – Le dio una sonrisa a Wendy – He venido hace poco y me quedaré para siempre.

- ¿De verdad? - Dijo Wendy con emoción.

- De verdad – Se escuchó la puerta del ascensor abrirse, indicando que habían llegado al piso número uno - ¿Vives aquí no es cierto?

- Sí, mis padres se consiguieron un departamento aquí, vivo en el piso 16, ¿y usted?

- Yo en el piso 14 – Ambas bajaron del ascensor – Cuando quieras puedes venir a verme, ahora me tengo que ir a ver a Natsu – Le sonrió Lucy – Nos vemos mocosa.

- ¡Hey señorita Lucy! – Lucy Volteó - ¿Jugaremos en la Play Station con el tío Natsu?

- De hecho, y en absoluto ganaré como siempre – Le dijo Lucy – Y no me llames así, ya te he dicho desde los 7 años que me digas solo Lucy, nada de formalidades.

Wendy sólo sonrió, había extrañado tanto a su "mamá-hermana mayor".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ah ya veo – Dijo Gray sorprendido por lo que le había contado su amigo - ¿Pero entonces no siguen juntos?

Natsu agachó la cabeza – Al parecer no hemos hablado de ese tema – Tomó su segunda taza de café – No me importa, la reconquistaré.

- La amas rosadito.

Natsu se quedó pensando ¿Para qué negarlo más? Era obvio de que él la seguía amando desde el principio. – Sí Gray, la amo como no te imaginas.

Gray sonrió, al parecer el Natsu de antes estaba regresando – Bueno, como te decía, planeaba decirle a Juvia sobre el matrimonio, pero quiero hacerlo todo bonito.

- Entonces invítale a cenar donde te le declaraste hace 7 años ¿no crees?

- Buena idea, pero no quiero que pase lo mismo.

- ¿Derramar tu jugo en el vestido de Juvia? Creo que todo saldrá bien si no haces estupideces heladito.

- Mírate en el espejo primero rosado, tú eres el que hace más estupideces en el mundo – Dijo Gray pensando – ¿Y si le digo al mozo que ponga el anillo en la copa de vino? Como esas viejas tradiciones.

- Puede ser, al menos que no se trague el anillo y al final se atore – Dijo Natsu pensando – O que se te derrame el vino en su vestido.

- La mierda, que difícil es todo esto – Dijo Gray sobándose la cabeza – Tengo una idea – Dijo Gray emocionado.

- Dilo.

- Viajaré con ella a la playa donde nos fuimos todos para tu cumpleaños. Ella adora el mar, sobre todo en la tarde, cuando el sol se pone para que inicie la noche.

- ¿Y si llueve? – Bromeó Natsu.

- Por Dios Natsu, deja de ser tan negativo.

- Sólo bromeo heladito, cálmate – Dijo Natsu casi riéndose – Me gusta esa idea, caminan juntos viendo el mar y justo cuando el sol se está ocultando, te arrodillas y le dices cosas bonitas y sacas el anillo y blah blah blah.

- Me encanta eso, eres un genio, por primera vez.

- Siempre lo he sido, si no que tu estupidez te impedía ver esa parte de mí – Dijo Natsu alabándose a sí mismo – Debería de ser un casa-novios – Se quedó pensando – Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

- Cinco para las siete – Dijo Gray viendo su reloj.

- Mierda, tengo que irme – Dijo Natsu dejando el dinero en la mesa para que Gray page su parte – Acordé con Lucy en vernos en el parque a las siete y faltan cinco minutos, adiós heladito, nos vemos – Dijo Natsu yéndose a la puerta – Ah por cierto, no le digas a Juvia y haz como si nada, supuestamente tú no sabes, Lucy piensa verlos otro día.

- Okay, suerte rosadito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Only the young can break away, break away  
Lost when the wind blows on your own, oh…_

Escuchaba la canción desde su móvil con sus audífonos puestos, miró nuevamente su móvil, las 7:10 de la noche, ella había llegado a las 7:05 pm, sólo había estado esperándolo por 5 minutos, hacía mucho frío, ¿Dónde mierda estaba él? Su paciencia se estaba acabando, no era una chica muy paciente que digamos.

- Hey Lucy – Se escuchó una voz detrás de ella, era Natsu. – Lo siento, es tarde, te hice esperar por 10 minutos.

- Tarde, como siempre – Dijo Lucy – No vas a cambiar ¡Achú! – Estornudó.

- ¿Estás enferma? – Dijo Natsu asustado.

- No lo estoy, sólo fue un pequeño estornudo ¡Achú! – "_Mierda"_ pensó Lucy – Ese fue otro ¡Achú!

- ¿Y ese otro? No intentes engañarme, vamos a mi casa, te prepararé algo, no quiero que empeores. – Dijo Natsu cogiendo su mano, dirigiéndola a la calle para tomar un taxi.

- Pero estoy bien ¡Achú!

- No, no lo estás – Un taxi paró justo al frente de ellos – Sube, de todas maneras Happy quiere verte.

Lucy subió al taxi sin decir nada - ¿Y tu auto?

- Está en reparación, los frenos se averiaron.

- Oh ya veo – Dijo Lucy – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Estuve con Gray, planeando cómo le va a proponer a Juvia matrimonio.

- ¿Y han planeado algo bonito?

- Sí, créeme, le va a encantar – Dijo Natsu sonriéndole.

- Me invitarán a la boda ¿no?

- De hecho – Dijo Natsu – Aunque primero tienen que verte para invitarte.

- Tienes razón – El taxi paró al frente de la casa de Natsu.

- Bien aquí es – Natsu pagó al taxi y ambos bajaron. Cuando entraron, Lucy observó la casa de Natsu con detenimiento, era grande, tenía dos pisos, la sala era grande, al igual que la cocina, seguro que el baño y su cuarto también.

- Tu casa es grande. – Dijo Lucy con asombro – Y también bonita.

- Sí que lo es, estuvo en oferta y la compré – Miró a Lucy – Pensaba en comprarla para de una vez casarme y tener hijos. No quiero tener otra casa, esta es genial.

- Sí, hay suficiente espacio y además es acogedora – Dijo Lucy – Por cierto ¿Quién va a ser tu esposa?

- No he pensado en ninguna, excepto por ti Lucy – Dijo Natsu desde la cocina, había puesto el agua en el hervidor y se encontraba eligiendo el tipo de té - ¿Quieres té de manzanilla o anís? – Miró a Lucy, que se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada.

- Manzanilla está bien – Dijo Lucy mirándo a otro lado para evitar que Natsu vea su sonrojo, aunque este ya lo había notado.

Natsu sonrió, al parecer a Lucy le había gustado eso, había sido tierno de su parte.

- ¡Oh Happy! ¡Cuánto has crecido! – Dijo Lucy cargando a Happy – Y estás muy gordo también.

- Te extrañó mucho – Dijo Natsu.

El gato ronroneó cuando Lucy lo alzó, como signo de alegría.

- Aww Happy – Dijo lucy acariciando la panza del gato – Yo también te extrañé mucho.

Natsu miró a Lucy con cariño, se veía linda y tierna acariciando al gato, era obvio que lo había extrañado, fue uno de sus tantos regalos que ella consiguió para sus 18 años.

_- Espera Natsu – Le dijo sonriente – Ahora, ya puedes abrir los ojos._

_Su novia le había tapado los ojos para cerciorase de que él no estaba viendo, cuando abrió los ojos, frente a él se encontraba una pequeña caja de color azul que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Natsu"_

_- Ábrelo – Le dijo Lucy – Sé que te gustará._

_- Eso ni dudarlo – Natsu besó la mejilla de su novia – Tienes gustos tan originales y bonitos._

_- Mejor di que soy rara, aún falta el pastel._

_- Nada, eres la mejor._

_Natsu abrió la caja con cuidado, y de ahí salió un pequeño gatito de color azul - ¿Azul? Nunca había visto un gato así – Dijo Natsu cargando al pequeño gatito._

_- Vi que habían muchas mascotas, pensaba en regalarte a un perro, pero cuando vi a este gato me impresioné, es el gato más raro del mundo._

_- Me gusta – Dijo Natsu – ¿Ya le habías puesto un nombre cuando lo compraste?_

_- No, quería que tú lo bautizaras._

_Natsu se quedó pensando y sonrió – Happy._

_- ¿Happy? – Dijo Lucy - ¿Feliz?_

_- Sí, cada vez que lo vea me hará recordar lo muy feliz que soy a tu lado – Dijo Natsu besando a su novia._

- Oye ¿No crees que el agua ya hirvió? – Le dijo Lucy

- Mierda es cierto – Dijo Natsu saliendo de sus pensamientos sacando el agua del hervidor con cuidado.

- Andas distraído, ¿te fue bien en tu trabajo?

- Sí, trabajo como jefe del área de negocios en la empresa de revistas Fairy Tail, trabajo junto con Gray y Gazille, ¿Te acuerdas de Erza? Ella es la gerente.

- Wow no me los imagino, tendrás mucho estrés.

- Al principio sí, pero ahora ya estoy acostumbrado – Dijo Natsu endulzando a las pequeñas tazas de té - ¿Quieres con mucho o poco azúcar?

- Yo te ayudo – Dijo Lucy acercándose a la cocina, específicamente a donde se encontraba Natsu - ¿Y a Happy le costó acostumbrarse a estar aquí? Porque me acuerdo que le gustaba la casa anterior.

- Sí le gustó mucho, pero creo que ahora prefiere esta por el mismo hecho de es espaciosa.

- Creo que tienes razón – Dijo Lucy agarrando su taza de manzanilla, cuando en eso Happy aparece enrollándose en su pierna, haciendo de que ella pierda el equilibrio al caminar y casi caiga al piso, pero Natsu la sostuvo, haciendo que el té de manzanilla se derrame en la ropa de ambos.

- Auch – Dijo Lucy sintiéndose culpable – Qué idiota soy – Dejó la taza de té, ahora vacía en la mesa – Voy por una franela, el más empapado eres tú.

- Espera Lucy, el piso esta mojado de té, te vas a caer-

Y antes de que Lucy le haga caso, se resbaló, pero nuevamente fue salvada por Natsu que la sostuvo desde atrás, abrazándola.

Se quedaron un rato, Natsu hundiendo su cara en la espalda de Lucy, y Lucy sintiendo cómo Natsu se aferraba a ella.

Los dos, solos, sin decir ninguna palabra, sintiendo la calidez de ambos cuerpos.

- Creo que será mejor cambiarnos, si no nos quedaremos empapados con olor a té de manzanilla – Dijo Lucy, haciendo que Natsu se suelte del abrazo.

- Tienes razón, espera un momento – Dijo Natsu luego de pasar el trapeador en el suelo, se dirigió a su cuarto y luego de que se puso un pantalón cómodo y un polo de color blanco, agarró un par de prendas limpias para Lucy.

- Ten – Dijo Natsu dando a Lucy las prendas – Mi cuarto está al fondo a la derecha, no son prendas de mujer – Ambos rieron – Pero son cómodas.

Lucy se dirigió al cuarto de Natsu, y cuando cerró la puerta, inspeccionó todo detalle, era espacioso de color celeste casi blanco, con una gran cama, una pequeña mesa de noche donde estaba el despertador y una lámpara, su gran cómoda donde guardaba su ropa, sábanas y zapatos, el baño que estaba a un lado y un escritorio donde estaba su laptop y otras cosas, pero algo de allí le llamó la atención.

En el escritorio había una fotografía que estaba volteada.

Se acercó, pero antes de voltear a ver la imagen, se percató de que había algo escrito.

"_Un lindo día con el estúpido, celebrando nuestros 3 años de estar juntos. Te amo Idiota. Con amor Lucy H."_

Lucy sonrió nostálgicamente, era su letra, recordaba con claridad ese día, volteó la foto y vio que estaban ambos abrazados sonriendo a la cámara.

- Hey Lucy ¿Estás viva? – Se escuchó la voz de Natsu desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Eh? Sí, sí, ahora voy – Se cambió rápidamente, dejó su ropa mojada a un lado en el piso y se miró al espejo, no pudo evitar sentirse ridícula, la ropa de Natsu le quedaba flojísima.

- Hey – Dijo Natsu abriendo la puerta – Me preguntaba si querías darme tu ropa para lavarla en la- No pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo, porque era inevitable reírse al ver a Lucy con su ropa puesta, se veía graciosa.

- ¿Tengo cara de payaso? – Dijo Lucy mirándose nuevamente al espejo – Mi ropa está allí en el suelo, te ayudaré a meterla en la lavadora.

- Listo – Dijo Natsu una vez que ambos terminaron de lavar y tender la ropa, y además de limpiar la cocina – Ya son casi las 11:00 pm, me supongo que dormiré en el mueble, tú duerme en mi cuarto.

- No, espera – Dijo Lucy sonrojándose por lo que iba a decir – Quiero dormir contigo – Cuando miró a Natsu, éste se encontraba sorprendido – Pero, sólo dormir, no pijamada ¿Sí?

- Está bien Lucy – Le sonrió Natsu cálidamente, él sabía que Lucy tenía su única y rara forma de expresarse – Pero yo en el lado de la ventana.

- Vale tu ganas, es tu cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraban en su cuarto, los dos echados mirando hacia arriba, sintiendo nuevamente la calidez de sus cuerpos.

- Hey Natsu.

- Dime Lucy.

- ¿Ya te dormiste?

- ¿Acaso crees que soy sonámbulo?

- No.

- ¿Tienes sueño?

- No.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

- Perdona por lo de las tazas, fuí una idiota.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras fue divertido verte con mi ropa puesta.

- ¿Chiste?

- Sip.

- Eres un desgraciado – Lucy volteó a darle cosquillas en el pecho a Natsu, haciendo que él se ría a carcajadas.

- Ya ya Lucy – Dijo Natsu sin parar de reír – Tu ganas, deja las cosquillas.

- Yo siempre gano – Dijo Lucy dejando de hacerle cosquillas – Sabes que nadie puede hacer perder a Lucy Heartphilia.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues Natsu Dragneel no se dejará perder nunca – Dijo Natsu agarrando a Lucy por la cintura haciéndole cosquillas encima de ella, haciendo que ella se ría mucho más fuerte.

- Para Natsu – Dijo Lucy riéndose.

- ¿O si no qué? – Dijo Natsu aumentando las cosquillas.

Lucy rió más – O si no, no te daré el premio para los perdedores.

- ¿Y puedo saber cuál es el premio para los perdedores? – Dijo Natsu dejando de hacerle cosquillas, poniéndose al lado de ella.

- Cierra tus ojos – Dijo Lucy – Es una sorpresa.

Natsu cerró sus ojos.

Y Lucy lo besó, haciendo que ambos saboreen sus labios después de mucho tiempo.

- Tus labios saben a té de manzanilla –Dijo Natsu cuando terminaron de besarse.

- Los tuyos igual.

Después de besarse por una vez más, se dispusieron a dormir los dos juntos abrazados.

"_De todas maneras, agradezco que a Lucy se le derramara el té de manzanilla."_ Pensó Natsu antes de dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hooola chicocos, la autora ya llegó jeje, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

Es tan lindo ver a esos dos como son tan tontos cuando estan juntos.

Reviews si? O si no, no habrá capítulo y Happy los comerá. Los amooo *-*


	5. Visitas

Capítulo 5

Enero: Visitas.

**Advertencia:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_- Juvia, esto, quiero decirte que – "Mierda" pensó Gray._

_- Juvia no entiende Gray-sama _

_- No es que no tengo las palabras - Dijo Gray mientras veía a una Juvia confundida._

_- Pero Juvia quiere saber qué quiere Gray-sama_

"_Mierda, ya Gray ponte bonito, esto es algo serio" – Juvia – Agarró su vaso de jugo de naranja y tomó un poco antes de decirle lo que le quería decir a Juvia – Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, eres tímida, reservada, sabes escucharme, eres tranquila y tienes muchas cualidades más que te hacen perfecta – Dejó su jugo al lado del plato de Juvia – Por eso quería decirte si tú quisieras- estiró su brazo con la intención de agarrar la blanca mano de Juvia, pero por el nerviosismo que tenía al no saber si Juvia iba a decir sí o no, su mano chocó con su vaso de jugo e hizo que se cayera y se derrame por el vestido de Juvia._

"_Estoy jodido, con esto me dirá un no, felicidades Gray Fullbuster"_

_- ¡Mi vestido! – Dijo Juvia._

_Gray agarró un pañuelo que había traído consigo mismo y se lo dio a Juvia._

_- Lo siento, soy un idiota._

_- No te preocupes – Dijo Juvia con una sonrisa ¿Por qué mierda no está enojada? Pensó Gray – Esto pasa a cualquiera – Limpió un poco su vestido – Pero Juvia quiere saber lo que Gray-sama quiere decirle, ella sabe que es algo importante._

_Gray respiró, "Eres tan suertudo Gray" se alabó a sí mismo, pero no se debería sentir bien, de todas maneras no tenía la respuesta asegurada._

"_¿Qué le debería decir? Ya hice añicos su vestido, la he cagado, no quiero que se vaya esto a la mierda" Pensó Gray buscando la manera perfecta para declararle a Juvia sus sentimientos._

_Pasaron un par de segundos y Gray no sabía que decirle "¿Debería decirle que ella es bonita? Pero ¿cómo le puedo decir eso con el vestido desarreglado? Aish qué estúpido. No, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tengo que ir directo al grano" No dejaba de luchar consigo mismo hasta que se paró de su asiento y le dijo a Juvia alzando un poco su voz – Juvia, sé que soy un idiota, sé que no debí de mancharte el estúpido vestido y que no debí de ser tan lento en decirte lo que tengo que decirte.- Respiró un poco - Pero ¿sabes? Me alegra mucho de que no te hayas puesto histérica así como Lucy lo hace con Natsu cada vez que él hace sus estupideces – Se escuchó un "hey" de algún sitio, Gray ya sabía que sus amigos estaban viendo la escena desde algún lado escondidos "Lo siento Lucy, pero es la verdad". – Por eso y muchas cosas más, me he enamorado de ti Juvia Loxar, no sabes cuánto te amo, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta y cuantos días estuve confundido por ti, me gustas, cada vez que te veo me pongo como un idiota, tanto así que acabo de manchar tu vestido y es la verdad, eres la mejor – Dijo Gray muy sonrojado viendo a Juvia sorprendida y sonrojada también "Joder me siento caliente, creo que explotaré" – ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Si me dices que no te secuestraré Juvia._

_Juvia estaba emocionada, alegre, llena de felicidad, ella estaba enamoradísima de Gray desde hace mucho tiempo; sin importarle que su vestido esté aún mojado, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia Gray dándole un beso, haciendo que este se ponga más rojo de lo que estaba._

_Cuando terminó de besarlo Juvia lo miró a los ojos – Juvia quiere estar junto a Gray-sama por siempre, ella soñó desde el principio con él, y también lo ama mucho._

_- Creo que has mojado mi ropa de jugo por tu vestido, pero no me importa – Gray sonrió, abrazó a su reciente novia y la besó._

_._

* * *

_._

- ¿Gray-sama? – Dijo Juvia viendo como Gray estaba viendo a la ciudad desde su ventana.

- Juvia ya te he dicho que no me llames así desde hace siete años – Dijo Gray abrazando a su novia.

- Es que Juvia no puede Gray-sama.

Gray suspiró, siempre era la misma cosa, pero no le importaba mucho, al final, le gustaba mucho que la única persona a quien amaba le diga su nombre así, le mostraba cariño.

- Hey Juvia – Dijo Gray mirándola - ¿Qué te parece si para febrero nos vamos de paseo a las playas del sur? Quiero pasar unos días bonitos contigo.

- Juvia tiene un presentimiento de que pasará algo muy bonito.

- ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

- Juvia dice que sí Gray-sama – Juvia abrazó a su amado.

Gray correspondió al abrazo y la besó, amaba tanto a su querida Juvia.

.

* * *

.

Los primeros rayos de luz traspasaron por la ventana y se ubicaron en su rostro, cosa que le hizo que los abriera y se despertase, se sentía bien y no sabía por qué, pero se sentía cómodo, cálido y bien; estiró los brazos para relajarse y sintió que su mano topó con algo suave, miró para saber si era Happy y no lo era, era la espalda de una chica rubia que seguía durmiendo como un tronco, sonrió, y se acercó a ella para ver su rostro, se veía linda al dormir así.

Bueno ella siempre se ve linda.

Miró su reloj, eran las 8:00 am y era sábado, no tenía trabajo ese día, así que no tenía apuro por levantarse temprano, pero de todas maneras, tenía a una chica en su casa y tenía que hacer el desayuno, así que antes de salir de su habitación le dio un beso en la frente y la cubrió con la sábana por si tenía más frio.

.

* * *

.

- ¡Ah! Qué pereza – Se levantó de la cama estirándose - ¿Qué mierda? ¿Dónde estoy? – Dijo Lucy mirándo a su alrededor – _Ah es cierto, estás en la habitación de Natsu, que idiota que eres Lucy_ – Se dijo a sí misma levantándose.

- Oh mierda, esta ropa me queda demasiado flojísima, siento que el pantalón se me cae – Dijo Lucy dirigiéndose al baño, cuando en eso Natsu entra a su habitación.

- Veo que ya despertaste bella durmiente que no deja de decir malas palabras – Bromeó Natsu.

- Tsk, yo no soy bella – Dijo Lucy con pesadez - ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

- Sí, no hay problema, dentro de un rato estará listo el desayuno – Dijo Natsu – Hey Lucy.

- Dime Nat- Sintió que Natsu le había arrojado una almohada en la cara - ¡Idiota! – Le arrojó otra almohada que encontró en la cómoda, pero Natsu la esquivó.

- Jaja, será mejor que practiques tu puntería – Dijo Natsu otra vez arrojando una almohada en la cara de Lucy – Y admite que eres bella o si no te caerán dos almohadas, pero de madera – Dijo Natsu cerrando la puerta, dejando a Lucy sola.

- Tsk, yo no soy bella – Caminó hacia la puerta del baño, se miró en el espejo.

Pero ella sabía muy bien que le encantaba que Natsu le dijera eso.

.

* * *

.

El timbre de la salida sonó y casi todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus casas, los enamorados a los parques y algunos amigos se fueron a acompañarse en las hamburgueserías o en la tienda de postres, todos iban en compañía de alguien.

Sólo una chica iba sin estar acompañada de alguien, iba cabizbaja y algo deprimida.

Tenía 15 años y sus amigas habían insistido en acompañarla, pero ella quiso ir sola.

Cuando llegó al edificio, subió a su departamento, sus padres no estaban por lo que trabajaban mucho y regresaban muy tarde.

Se había acostumbrado a vivir algo sola desde mucho tiempo y como ella estaba algo grande no necesitaba de una niñera más.

Pero al parecer ese día no había sido muy bueno para ella, así que cabizbaja, se fue a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir.

Wendy Marvell tenía otra vez problemas amorosos.

.

* * *

.

Sonó su móvil y miró la pequeña pantalla, era otra vez su amigo "helado".

- ¿Qué quieres chico helado?

_- Te he dicho que no me llames así – Gruñó Gray – Le dije a Juvia sobre el paseo a las playas del sur._

- ¿Y te aceptó? – Preguntó Natsu

_- Pues claro, todo va a salir a la perfección – Dijo Gray entusiasmado – Ah cierto, ¿Cuándo podremos ver a nuestra amiga perdida?_

- Yo creo que muy pronto – Dijo Natsu mirando su reloj eran las 1:00 pm – Acabo de dejarla en su departamento, ha pasado la noche en mi casa.

_- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Gritó Gray, tanto que Natsu tuvo que alejar un poco el móvil porque si no se quedaba sordo – Lo siento le estaba gritando a Erza porque no la escuchaba, ¿decías algo?_

Natsu suspiro – Sí, sólo hemos dormido juntos, nada más.

_- A mí no me engañas picarón – Dijo Gray riéndose traviesamente._

- Está bien, nos besamos y luego dormimos – Suspiró otra vez - ¿Feliz?

_- ¿Es en serio? – Dijo Gray incrédulo – Conociéndote cómo eras con ella en el pasado, parece que no sólo se han besado…_

- Estás equivocado idiota, no hicimos nada, sólo fue un beso y nada más, no pienso hacer otras cosas con ella – Dijo Natsu acabando con su paciencia - ¿Dónde andas?

_- Pues es sábado, a mí me toca estar en la oficina, espera – Se escuchó que Erza desde el otro lado de la línea, le decía cosas a Gray, cosas de negocios – Oye rosadito, tengo que colgar, luego te llamo, al parecer hay nuevos anuncios para la revista._

- Okey, luego hablamos, adiós – Y colgó su móvil.

Se quedó mirando su móvil, y buscó entre muchos de sus contactos el nombre de ella, habían intercambiado sus números para comunicarse más seguidamente. Esa mañana la pasó genial junto a ella en su casa, desayunaron juntos, jugaron en la play un rato (como de costumbre, ella le ganó otra vez), se contaron miles de cosas que habían pasado y al final, él se fue a dejarla en su departamento. Ahora él está sentado en su auto ya arreglado, cerca del parque donde se encontraron hace poco.

Miró al cielo un rato, y de pronto un pequeño sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Era su móvil.

- ¿Un mensaje? Debe de ser de el idiota, se habrá olvidado de decirme algo – Abrió su celular y era un mensaje de ella.

Abrió sus ojos ¿Un mensaje de ella? ¿Qué querrá decirme? Se dispuso a leer el mensaje.

"_Tonto, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche? No tengo nada de hacer y no me gusta estar sola, avísame si es que si puedes venir a verme" _

Sonrió, iba a verla otra vez, le escribió otro mensaje como respuesta.

"_Iré a tu departamento a eso de las 8:00 pm, prepara comida, tú cocinas delicioso"._

_._

* * *

.

Un sonido no tan agradable la sacó de sus sueños, estaban tocando la puerta, miró su reloj, las 3:30 pm, no podía ser él, debía de ser un vecino que se equivocó de departamento, ella no tenía muchos amigos ya que la mayoría se había olvidado de ella durante esos 7 años.

Sonó la puerta otra vez. "_Mierda, ¿será acaso que la gente no se rinde de molestar_"

Se levantó de su cama, salió de su habitación, se arregló un poco su cabello y se lavó la cara.

- Ahora voy, ¿Quién es? – Abrió la puerta y se quedó impresionada, era Wendy.

Y no una Wendy cualquiera, era una Wendy con los ojos hinchados y la cara algo triste, se notaba que la pobre había llorado mucho.

- ¿Mocosa? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Dime qué pasó! – Dijo Lucy tomándola de los hombros y haciendo que pasara en su departamento.

Cuando las dos estuvieron dentro, Wendy la abrazó y sollozó un poco.

Lucy trató de consolarla todo el tiempo posible, cuando Wendy se calmó un poco, le sirvió una pequeña taza de té de manzanilla.

- Señorita Lucy, ¿Usted sigue sintiendo algo por el joven Natsu?

¿Eh? ¿Y esa pregunta? Una expresión de confusión se formó en la cara de Lucy, no sabía el porqué estaba llorando la mocosa y ahora viene a preguntarle esto, o sea qué carajos estaba pasando aquí.

Lucy la miró raro – Eh…

Wendy la miró y entendió – No malinterprete señorita Lucy – Suspiró – Sólo quiero saber algo…estoy pasando una "crisis amorosa adolescente".

"_Ah con que eso era"_ Pensó Lucy, pero ¿qué le podía decir ella? Era obvio que seguía sintiendo algo por Natsu, pero…debía pensarlo bien, ¿Y si él no quiere nada? Si ella fuese él, se hubiera enojado mucho por haberse ido sin decir nada todo este tiempo, eso la puso triste y mucho, sacudió su cabeza, ahora no era el momento de ponerse triste, debía de animar a la mocosa.

- Para empezar, primero quiero saber cómo estás, no es normal que tú vengas, llores y de la nada me digas esa pregunta.

Wendy suspiró rendida – No sé si Romeo me quiere de verdad.

Lucy abrió los ojos - ¿Hablas del pequeño mocoso Romeo Conbolt?

- Sí – suspiró.

¿Romeo? ¿Romeo Conbolt? No me jodas, ¿Ese Romeo, el pequeño mocoso que consideraba a Natsu su hermano mayor? Lo recordaba con claridad, él vivía cerca de la antigua casa de Wendy y jugaba junto con Wendy, mientras ella y Natsu hacían la cena o tenían su tiempo de tortolitos.

¡Mierda! Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, nunca iba a pensar que esos dos acabasen enamorados también.

- Pero, ¿cómo sabes si no te quiere? Tal vez sí te quiere – Le dijo tratando de animarla.

- Hoy tuvimos una pelea porque no iba a poder venir a ayudarme con una tarea, se supone que casi todos los días viene y me pone una excusa como tontería – Dijo Wendy interrumpiéndola – Y aparte de que nos insultamos y muchas cosas más…me dijeron que hoy se iba a ir a la casa de una "amiga".

- ¿Más conocida como "una puta mocosa"?

- ¡Exacto! – Dijo Wendy enojada - ¿Por qué no viene a verme en vez de irse con ella? Me siento tan mal, en serio.

Lucy sabía muy bien cómo se sentía Wendy, le pasó lo mismo un par de veces cuando ella era una adolescente y se peleaba con Natsu, donde él se iba a ver a su "amiguita" Lisanna para que le dé consejos cuando tenía problemas con ella aunque sabía muy bien que no iba a pasar nada malo porque Natsu no era infiel, pero el instinto posesivo siempre estaba presente. Podía sentir la ira que emanaba de los celos de Wendy, los celos que mataban mucho y que duelen como golpes fuertes.

- ¿Y si le mandas un mensaje diciéndole "lo siento"?

Wendy se quedó pensando.

- No – Hizo un puchero – Si yo lo puedo hacer, ¿por qué él no lo puede hacer?

"_Pinche orgullo"_ Pensó Lucy – Si tú hiciste tu berrinche y se pelearon, entonces dile "lo siento" no te va a costar nada, quién sabe, tal vez se puedan mejorar las cosas.

Wendy se quedó pensando otra vez _"¿Se podrían mejorar las cosas? Quién sabe"_, sacó su móvil, y comenzó a ir al ícono de "enviar un mensaje", escribió unas palabras en el pequeño teclado y se quedó viendo por unos minutos el botón de "enviar".

- Algo me dice que no debo hacerlo Señorita Lucy.

- No me vengas con estupideces mocosa – Le quitó el móvil y presionó el botón de enviar – El orgullo no nos lleva a nada y sólo hace empeorar las cosas.

Wendy la quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, y antes de poder decirle algo, se escuchó el timbre de su móvil.

Era un mensaje de Romeo:

"_Yo también lo siento por las cosas que te dije, fui un idiota, iré a verte ahora mismo"_

Wendy sonrió y abrazó a Lucy - ¡Gracias Señorita Lucy! Me ayudó bastante, eres genial. – Lucy estaba siendo asfixiada por Wendy – Ahora tengo que irme, en unos minutos vendrá Romeo y no me veo bien – La soltó y se dirigió a la puerta – Por cierto Señorita Lucy, ¿Algún día podremos hacer pijamada?

Lucy la miró raro - ¿Bromeas? Por supuesto – Le sonrió – Pero esta vez tú harás la cena.

Wendy rió – Adiós Señorita Lucy y gracias, luego acordamos para una pijamada.

- Cuidadito con ese mocoso, no hagan cosas malas – Lucy bromeó y Wendy se sonrojó – Cuídate mocosa, luego hablamos, ya sabes dónde encontrarme para cuando me necesites.

Lucy miró a Wendy salir y cerró la puerta, "_Ay el amor, qué bonito es_" pensó y miró su reloj, eran las 4:30 pm, bostezó y sonrió, "_todavía faltan un par de horas para que venga_".

Se fue a la cocina, se comió un chocolate y se dirigió a su habitación.

Iba a dormir un rato más.

.

* * *

.

- Así que la pequeña Wendy esta con el pequeño Romeo ¿no? – Dijo Natsu comiendo un poco de papas fritas que Lucy preparó de la cena, estaba sorprendido luego de que ella le haya contado todos los chismes.

- Exacto, la pobre esta enamoradísima, y al parecer él también – Dijo Lucy – Me hace recordar a cuando éramos unos tontos adolescentes – Le sonrió.

Natsu sonrió, recordó que esas épocas eran bonitas, miró a Lucy y vio que ella se estaba acabando el pollo – Oye no te lo acabes que eso me gusta.

Lucy rió – Oh pues, creo que debo de disculparme porque me acabaré esta deliciosa presa de pollo – Mordió un pedazo de la deliciosa presa y puso una expresión "orgasmeante" – Oh presa de pollo, delicioso manjar de los dioses, eres mía – Y luego de decir esto, se devoró la presa.

Natsu rió, pero al darse cuenta de algo paró de reír – Hey, no comí pollo, eres una víbora mujerzuela ladrona, quiero justicia.

- La tendrás.

- ¿Cuándo?

Lucy pensó y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Algún día – bromeó y le enseñó la lengua como signo de burla.

- Niña tonta – Dijo Natsu acabando su paciencia, comiendo la última papa frita que había en el plato.

- ¡Hey mis papas! – Dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu – ¡Te las terminaste idiota!

- ¿Eh? – Natsu miró al plato vacío y se dio cuenta – Creo que esta era la justicia que quería – rió maliciosamente.

Y así continuaron la noche riéndose y bromeándose.

.

* * *

.

- Creo que vendré más a diario a verte – Dijo Natsu abriendo la puerta del apartamento para salir – Me divierto mucho contigo.

Lucy lo miró y se acercó – Yo también pienso lo mismo, gracias por venir – Miró al piso toda tímida – No me había reído tanto con alguien en siete años.

Natsu agarró con sus dos manos la cara de Lucy e hizo que ambos se miren – Créeme que yo tampoco.

Lucy sonrió.

- Bueno, ahora sí, tengo que irme – Dijo Natsu dirigiéndose a la salida – Ah y pronto te presentaré otra vez a Gray y Juvia, te extrañan demasiado.

- Sí, yo también quiero verlos.

Natsu le sonrió – Hasta mañana Lucy, cuídate – Dijo volteándose para ir al ascensor.

- Espera – Lucy agarró su mano.

Natsu volteó a ver a Lucy, sintió un cosquilleo cuando ella le había agarrado su mano, Lucy, por su parte se acercó más a él y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

- Hasta mañana – Lucy le sonrió.

- Hasta mañana Lucy, cuídate.

Natsu sonrió, sabía que no sólo se divertía con ella, si no que le encantaba pasar lindos momentos al lado de ella.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Okey, sé que me pasé de tiempo jajaja, es que tuve un problema amoroso y me fue muy feo :( , pero ahora me siento mucho mejor y no se preocupen, seguiré escribiendo este fic jeje.

Ya lo saben, si no hay reviews, no hay capítulo y Happy te comerá.

Gracias por sus reviews anteriores, loveuuu guys :D


End file.
